The Other Cousin
by green moon 308
Summary: Everyone know the story about Kara's cousin, Kal-El, but what if she had another cousin, from her mother's side? What if Astra and Non also had a child? This is the story of what would happened if Astra and Non had a daughter and how she would influence the plot of the series.
1. Chapter 1

**English isn't my native language, so forgive me for any minor mistakes.**

I watched Supergirl for the first time when the series started and I always had a feeling that Astra and Non have a child. I really hoped that would be true. Except, it wasn't true. Season 1 ended without a child showing up. But I always thought that would make the plot much better, so I write a fanfic which they do have a child, a daughter. Astra acted like amazing mother to Kara, she said in episode 8 that Kara is like her daughter, so that fanfic is what if Astra actually also has a daughter of her own. Astra had so much potential in being a mother because she is telling the truth, she told Kara the truth. She didn't lie like the rest of the adults for protecting the child, she is sincere. So, I invited Astra and Non a daughter, Stella Non-Ze.

I tried a lot to figure out how names work in Krypton and I didn't exactly understand it yet, so if you have corrections for her name tell me. I noticed most of the girls' names ending with A and I wanted also name with connection to space like Astra, that why I chose to name her Stella. Now the last name was more complicated, because sometimes the girls have two names and somtimes one. Anyway, in Krypton (the TV series) sometimes the men took the house of their wives so I just decided to do this here also. When Non married to Astra he took her last name, Ze (that was Alura's name in the comics). So that how I decided on the name Stella Non-ze.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl. The rights belong to DC and CW.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Fort Rozz:

Stella grew up in a prison. Her parents' jail, Fort Rozz. She calls it home but it always was some kind of prison. She was allowed to be outside for her cells to load the energy of the yellow sun only five minutes in a day by herself or half an hour with guarding. That's all she got. Stella knew that if she gets out for too much time or be reckless the DEO might find her. That's why she never complained, even though sometimes she felt like a prisoner.

* * *

Her parents:

Stella's parents were always protective. She knew her parents only try to protect her; they just want her to be safe. She respects them as they respect her, they were always honest with her, they told her everything. They didn't hide things from her, they told her the truth. What happened to Krypton, the reason they sent to Fort Rozz, what they're planning, she knew everything. She was proud in them and she adored them. She knew they just tried to save Krypton and they didn't afraid to use all the means to achieve their goal.

* * *

Kal and Kara:

Stella knew about the house of El, her parents told her. She knew about Kara more of course, after all she is her cousin not Kal. She sometimes read the articles about Superman and lately on Supergirl too. She wants to meet them because she wants to meet another Kryptonians who are not her parents or soliders from her parents' army. Although she knows it won't happen, her parents never going to let her do it.

* * *

Combat Training:

Stella was trained to be a warrior, a solider, a fighter. Since she remembers her self she is training, training to control her powers, training to be able to fight anything. She could even give a fair fight to Superman and Supergirl, and she is only eleven years old. If she lived on Krypton, she could be an amazing asset to the Warriors Guild.

* * *

Her Favorite Thing:

Stella's favorite thing in the world is to fly. Something she barely could do because it's too dangerous. She could do this freely once a year, on her birthday. She and her parents always get outside to fly around, only the three of them. She loved it so much. All year she waited for her quality time with her parents.

* * *

Study About Krypton:

Stella was born and raise on Earth, but she knew everything about Krypton. Her parents taught her all about Krypton: theology, traditions, Kryptonese, the guilds, etc. She grew up to be Kryptonian, she raised to be proud of her heritage in contrast to Kal and Kara who are hiding between humans and people know they Kryptonians only because of their super nicknames. Stella on the other hand carries her family sigil on her clothes all the time. She is kryptonian.

* * *

Author Note: I know that was short. I just wanted to give some background on Stella to show that Astra and Non are good parents. Next chapter will see how Stella affects the plot of the series.  
By the way that was really weird to write only Kal without the El.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter be more on Stella, mostly on what happened between the time the series begin until episode 8. This chapter will focus on what Astra thought about the events of the series and what she told Stella that happening. It'll be mostly on their family dynamics. Astra's dialog, what in italics, is from the series, I don't own it at all. I used in some words in Kryptonese, there is translation at the end.

* * *

Stella was fighting against Tor, one of the Kryptonians prisoners who were in Fort Rozz. Her parents, Astra and Non were standing near a wall watching the training. Stella punched Tor several times until he fell to the floor. Stella steps over Tor, standing above him. Tor looked at Astra and Non and they nodded. He grabbed her legs and threw her in the air. Then, he flew in the air and used heat vision knocking Stella to the floor.

"How many times I need to tell you this?! This is the most open and weak stand you can take. You are a warrior; you suppose to know that by now!" Astra said firmly.

"General, The Commander needs to talk to you," Mur got inside the training room.

"I'm coming. Non, deal with Stella by yourself today," she told her husband and left the room.

"You dismiss Tor," Non told him. He bowed and left the room. Stella was still lying on the floor. She knew what coming next. Non lifted Stella and pinned her to the wall. "You should be better by now! You're eleven years old you need to be an expert in fighting you can't mess up like this!" He smashed her to the wall and let her fall to the floor, "Go to your room." with that her father left the training room. Stella waited few moments and got up. Stella walked to her room, she used her super hearing to hear the conversation between her mother and The Commander. Her parents would never tell her not to use her powers. She knows everything that going on and they know she can listen. They taught her to be proud in her Kryptonian powers, so telling her not to use them would contradict everything they told her. That why they were always honest with her, it's not like they can keep secrets from her.

_"...The identity of the girl. It seems she is Alura's daughter."  
__"My dear little niece. Of course. She escaped with her cousin."  
__"A much less of a threat then he is to our endeavors."  
__"You're wrong. If she's anything like her mother, she will be just as formidable. It was my right to lead Krypton, I will lead earth. We all will. Find her and kill her."  
__"Are you certain, General? After all, Kara Zor-El is your blood."  
__"No one can be allowed to stand against us. Not even my niece."_

Stella stopped listen to the conversation, her eyes widened. She ran to her room. She didn't believe she heard her mother say that. "What..." She put her hand on her mouth to stop talking. Like she can hear what her parents say, they can hear her too. She collapsed in her bed. She knew what her mother plans, but she couldn't understand why Kara needs to be dead. Stella can't ask for answers, because listen to the conversations is one thing, but asking questions about them, that is crossing the line.

* * *

Stella continued with her life like she didn't hear what her mother said. That was always what they expected her to do. She continued to train and study as always. After a week when she came for dinner, she found only her father there.

"Where is jejo?" Stella asked her father.

"She needed to take care of something," he answered. They started eating. After a few minutes Astra came there. "So, you take care of that?" Non asked his wife.

"Yes. I couldn't convince the Hellgrammite that we're stronger together so he'll be our bait to capture her." Astra said and join the meal.

"You're using the House of El motto?" Stella asked with a smile. Astra smiled at her; she knew her daughter was joking.

"You'll go to meet with Kara, right?" Non asked Astra. Astra stared at him. They didn't tell Stella yet about Kara being Supergirl. They did plan to tell her that but only after Astra meet her again.

"How Kara related to this? She is alive? She didn't die in Krypton?" Stella asked, pretending she didn't hear her mother conversation with the commander last week.

"She escaped with her cousin and she blended with the humans and live among them. She decided to reveal herself and become 'Supergirl'. Like her cousin, Superman. So, I'm just going to talk to her about it. I need to make sure she won't interfere to our plans."

"You're not planning to kill her right?" Stella asked with no expression on her face.

"No, of course not," Astra answered.

"If she stops our plans so we might need to do it," Non answered at the same time Astra talked. They looked at each other with dead silence.

"You want me to leave you alone so you could talk?" Stella asked her parents.

"No." They both said together. The rest of the dinner went silently.

When Stella was in her room before she went to sleep her mother came. "Stella, we need to talk." Astra said to her daughter. Stella sat on her bed and waited her mother to come seat there. Stella assumed this conversation will be about Kara. "Kara might reveal herself as a Kryptonian to the humanity but she is still blended in with them, when she uses the name 'Supergirl', she is not actually saying who she is, she presented herself as hero but nothing more. She still hides her real nature and her Krypronian heritage. Kara and Kal disgrace us. We need to be proud in what we are and who we are, remember this, Stella."

"Understood." Stella answered shortly.

"Good night inah." Astra said touched her daughter's hair for a second and walked out from the room.

* * *

Stella followed on the news about Kara's adventures. The interview with Cat Grant, which was hilarious. The fights against Reactron or Livewire or the robot and she just looked about some articles that Supergirl disappeared. Her parents talked about that one of their meals and she didn't have the time to investigated it until now. She read the last report of CatCo that Kara's powers return to her when Gor came to her room. "Stella, your parents want to see you in the strategy room. Immediately." He told her in a solider position.

"Thanks, Gor. I'll go there right away." She answered to him, with serious expression on her face. If her parents want to see her in the strategy room that means they want to tell her something official, that they want there as a solider and not as their daughter. If that was something less important, they would tell her that in her room or at dinner, but that wasn't the case now.

"Everything is alright? You wanted to see me?" She asked her parents and stand on a solider position, she was needed a lot of will power because she saw something is wrong.

"Yes, we have a mission for you." Astra told her. Stella was supposed to be glad in that moment because she finally would have the chance to get out of Fort Rozz and see earth, but she felt something is not right. She wasn't sure if she should ask her parents about it, but they look disturbed.

"You had a fight?" She asked them, still kept her stern emotionless look.

Non sighed. They always tried to be honest with their daughter, they won't stop now. "We have some disagreements about our plan."

"But we still going to do it, that why we have a mission for you." Astra said looking at Non and not on Stella.

"We are." Non agreed, but it was clear he doesn't want to agree with that plan.

"So, what's the plan? What you need me to do?" Stella asked her parents.

"I'm going to let Kara capture me." Astra stated.

"What?! Why would you do that?" Stella called; she didn't except to hear that.

"Watch how you're talk to us! It's not your decision to make." Non told her with a stern look.

"I'm sorry." She lowered her head. They were quiet for one minute. "So, that was the part that ukr doesn't like in that plan?" Stella asked.

"Yes, but we will do it anyway. I get caught and then Non will go to Lord Technologies and kidnap the DEO commander and switch him with me. You need to make sure Kara will agree to the switch. You'll go to her workplace, CatCo, just be there. Reveal her identity to her boss, if you'll have the chance, and then told her some stuff about Krypton, that will put pressure on Kara because she would want you to leave as soon as possible." Astra explained the plan.

"I'm agree with ukr, I don't like this plan either." Stella told her mom.

"Well, I'm the general, I decide on the plan. Neither of you have the right to question me, you are following your orders, you are not complaining about them." Astra made it clear to both Stella and Non. "You understand what you need to do?" She asked Stella, who nodded in response. "Great, I'm going to organize." Astra said and left the room.

"Why are you letting her do that?" Stella called, she trying not to show that she is upset but her father saw it.

"You heard her, this is her call, her decision, we are following orders. Go to your room, there is time until your part. I would want you to go there before you reveal yourself so you would understand what's going on." Non told Stella. She nodded again. "You are dismissed." he told her and she went to her room.

She really hated this plan and the only thing she thought about in that moment that she hopes she would see her mother again. This plan wasn't worth to get out of Fort Rozz.

* * *

"That interesting." Stella said after she heard the conversation between Cat and Kara. Her parents told her she can reveal Kara's identity to her boss, but it appears she already now Kara is Supergirl, that means Stella's mission would be even easier.

* * *

**Author note**: It was really hard to find words in Kryptonese, but I managed I hope I use in the right words. I just wanted to see that Stella is fluent in Kryptonese and she prefer to talk in that language and not in English.

**Translation**:  
jeju-mother  
inah-daughter  
ukr-father


	3. Chapter 3

This fanfic is anyway AU, but from this chapter Stella would affect the plot.  
If there is a word you don't recognise in the fanfic it because it's Kryptonese, there will be a translation at the end of the fanfic. I'm sorry if it's weird to read these words in the middle of the sentences, in the show they talked in English and that was the most comfortable thing to do, but I do believe that they spoke in Kryptonese and Stella would be fluent in that and try to use it as much as she can.

**Disclaimer: Cat and Kara's conversations are directly from episode 9 of the TV Series I did not write them by myself. The conversation between Astra and Non is also directly from this episode. I didn't write these conversations. I just wanted to keep the vibes of the series and not changed it completely.**

* * *

Stella wasn't sure what she was supposed to do know. If Kara's boss knows she is Supergirl what leverage does she have against her? Kara just got a call. Stella knew her father is doing his part of the plan and Kara got alert about that. Stella really need to hold herself not to fly there to help him. There were so many things that could go wrong with that plan.

When Stella flew back to Fort Rozz she heard that the DEO commander was there too. She got inside from the back. "Tor, tell the lieutenant I returned, when you talk to him." She told the first solider she saw and went to her room.

Stella waited some time until her father could talk to her. It's took almost two hours for him to come. When she heard his footsteps coming to her room she stood up and waited for him in a solider position. "Report." He told Stella as he got inside her room. He didn't come to his daughter's room most of the times because she should have her privacy but they needed to talk privately and right now this was the only place they could do so.

"I eavesdropped on Kara and her boss is already know she is Supergirl." Stella reported.

"Great, so it would be easier for you." Non told her.

"You need any help? You want me to watch over our prisoner? Are you sure it was a good plan to bring him here?" Stella asked.

"It was ampahr's plan, we should trust her. You should rest before tomorrow instead of guard, besides he probably would see you as a child he could influenced." Non kneeled down and grabbed Stella in her shoulders. "Inah, remember that tomorrow they all look at you as just a child. Prove them that you are one of the best soldiers who exist regardless your age."

"I will." Stella said and hugged her father.

"It's up to you to convince Kara for the trade, I'm counting on you." He told her.

"I won't fail, ukr. I'll make sure jeju will come back to us." She declared.

* * *

"_I'm not Supergirl_." Stella heard Kara saying to her boss. Then Cat told Kara something that she couldn't understand at all, probably something earthling. "_I just... I don't want you to be embarrassed when you realized how wrong you are._" Kara continued try to convince Cat she is not Supergirl. Stella chuckled; Kara wasn't very good in that.

"Why does she call Kara 'Kira'?" Stella asked herself out loud after they finished the conversation. She rolled her eyes, "Humans are weird."

After few moments Stella saw Kara living her work place as Supergirl. She knew that Kara flying to the DEO. "Ukr, Kara is on her way to their base you can make the call in a few minutes." She told her dad through her com device on her suit. Now, she waits. Her father will call them to offered the trade.

* * *

"I talked to them. Reveal yourself when you have a chance." Non told Stella that her time in the mission has arrived. Now, she needs to wait for a good opportunity. Stella listened to the investigation Cat did to Kara about her past. "They faked documents for her? That is impressive." Stella told herself.

"_Now have I convinced you, Ms. Grant?_" Kara asked her boss.

"_Beyond a shadow of a doubt._" Cat said. Stella heard Kara sighed in relief. She decided it's her time to reveal herself before Kara leaving the room and her boss believe to her, so she flew down from the rooftop to Cat's office balcony. "_You are Supergirl._" Cat continued her sentence. Stella did not see that coming, she was sure Kara succeeded to convince Cat she is a normal person. Stella decided she wants to know how Cat didn't fouled by Kara so she waited.

"_But... I... I knew all of the answers to your insane questions._" Kara called, frustrated.

"_Exactly! Only a person who is determine to lie, can answer all the questions they're asked._" Cat told Kara.

In that moment Stella decided to get inside. 'This Cat is impressive.' Stella thought to herself as she got inside the office while clapping her hands. "Wow, I was sure Kara convinced you she is not Supergirl and then I'll come here and ruined everything." Stella smiled.

"Who are you?" Cat and Kara asked on the same time as they looked at the girl who got inside the office.

"Stella Non-Ze." Stella introduced herself.

"Wait? What?!" Kara gasped in surprised and sat down on the couch in the office.

"This name is a bit weird." Cat told Stella.

"It's a Kryptonian name, you were right. Kara is Supergirl. By the way her Kryptonian name is Kara Zor-El." Stella revealed to Cat, she was pretty smug, she does her orders correctly for now.

"Wait! No! Stop!" Kara called; she was very confused.

"You can't deny the fact that you are Supergirl anymore, Kara. I'm the living proof for that!" Stella told Kara.

"Wait, I still don't get who you are." Cat told Stella.

"So, you are the daughter of Astra and Non? You are my cousin?" Kara whispered, still shocked. Her phone ranged but she ignored it.

"Exactly." Stella approved.

"So, you're her cousin? That means you also Superman's cousin?" Cat asked her, her journalist curiosity was trying to find some information.

"No, in the name of Rao! Of course not! I'm Kara's cousin from her mother's side, our mothers were twins. Kal-El, that is the Kryptonian name of Superman." Stella explained.

"What is Rao?" Cat went back to her computer to start writing the new information. Kara's phone rang again.

"Our planet's sun." Stella revealed.

"Don't reveal information to her. Don't dishonour our planet." Kara called, finally try to stop the conversation.

"You are the one who dishonour our planet." Stella told her.

"What are you even doing here?" Kara remembered to ask.

"I'm here to make sure you return General Astra." Stella answered without blinking.

"You call her General? She is your mother!" Kara called, every time she thought nothing would surprise her more, she found a new thing.

"Mother is jeju?" Stella asked.

"Yes. but you are a child, you are like nine, you should consider her as a mother not as a general." Kara told her cousin.

"I'm eleven! Don't understate me because of my age!" Stella called.

"Wait, I don't get it, what happened to her mother?" Cat asked the Kryptonian girls.

"It was the woman who fly around our building in the other day, it's my aunt or her mother." Kara explained, she knew her secret his out, she can't hide more from Ms. Grant she is Supergirl.

Kara's phone ranged again. "You should answer this. Maybe it's your _**sister**_ who wants to agree our terms." Stella said the word 'sister' in disgust.

Kara didn't react to Stella, texted something quickly and answered the phone. "We have a really big problem." Kara told her sister.

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Kara! I couldn't stop them! You should come here asap!_" Alex said from the phone, she was upset.

Kara hang up the phone. "You should go and see what going on." Stella told Kara, now she was worried for her mother.

"I can't let you stay here!" Kara told Stella.

"I don't think you have a choice. Or I'll go with you to the DEO or I stay here. This is my orders." Stella mentioned.

"This is my boss office! You can't just stay here!" Kara told Stella. "Ms. Grant I'm very sorry about this." Kara turned to Cat.

"This is alright, I'm helping Supergirl, it's important." Cat smiled.

"Kara what's going on?" James asked as he and Winn came to the office.

"You texted us to come here as soon as we can?" Winn asked.

"This is Stella Non-Ze. My other cousin apparently. I need to go, keep in eye on her please. Ms. Grant, I'm so sorry you dragged into this, but please respect me and don't post anything she says about Krypton, please respect my privacy, that what she wants you to do, please don't cooperate with her." Kara almost begged to her.

"Don't worry, I won't." Cat told Kara.

"Thanks, you all, I be back as soon as I can, I'm sorry!" Kara called and ran from the office.

* * *

Kara quickly flew to the DEO base. "Alex, what going on?!"

"I'm sorry, he didn't agree to stop, they torturing her!" Alex told her sister.

"What?!" Kara ran to the prisoner's room where they held Astra, she heard the screams before she arrived there.

"No, no, no! Don't go in there, it's not going to do any good." Alex grabbed Kara, not letting her go to the room.

"I can't believe they are doing this! They need to stop, make them stop!" Kara cried, Alex hugged her. "And now I supposed to look at her daughter?!"

"Wait, what? What daughter?" Alex asked, puzzled.

"I just found out about this, that why I couldn't answer to you. Astra and Non have a daughter, Stella, she is just a child, she came to CatCo so she could threaten my identity until we'll release her mother. Alex, I have another cousin! We need to stop it this all thing is getting worst." Kara sat down on the floor.

"Wait, so she told you she would tell Cat your identity if we won't release Astra?" Alex asked.

"No, she already told Ms. Grant that I'm Supergirl, she knows, I can't do anything about that." Kara sighed.

"You should go there now! I'll take care of General Lane!" Alex urged her to go. Kara nodded. She glanced toward the prisoner's room, she could still hear her aunt's screams, and she couldn't do a thing to stop it.

* * *

No one talked in Cat's office. They all sat in quiet and wait for Kara. Cat respected Kara's wish and didn't tried to find more information and Winn and James didn't want to escalate the conversation. Stella didn't initiate a conversation. When Kara returned, she was really upset. She collapsed on the couch next to James and Winn.

"Kara, everything is alright?" James asked her.

"Yes, yes." She lied. She didn't want to tell Stella the truth.

"You are lying." Stella stated. "What are they doing to my mother?"

"Why do you think I'm lying?" Kara tried to avoid the conversation.

"I can hear your heart." Stella reminded her.

"I'm sorry, Stella, I'm so sorry, when I arrived there it was too late, I couldn't stop them and so is Alex." Kara told her.

"What are they doing to her?" Stella asked in a firm tone.

"They torture her." Kara whispered.

"What?!" Stella called; she was upset. She knew this plan is a bed idea, she told them this! She turned around and look at the balcony for a second. She took deep breath and calm herself down, she can't freak out at all especially in front of her enemy. She turned back to the four adults in the room like nothing happened. They were all shocked from how calmed she was.

"You just heard they torturing your mother and you doesn't care?" James asked her, surprised.

"We are soldiers, it's part of the job." Stella stated.

"You are a ten years old girl! You shouldn't act like a solider." Winn told her.

"I'm eleven earth years! Why you all think I'm younger? Besides, if I would grow up on Krypton, I would be part of the Military guild, so I am a solider." Stella told them like it was clear.

"What the guilds are?" Cat asked.

"It's our Kryptonian society structure." Kara explained.

"If you would have grown up in Krypton in what guild you would have choose? The Science guild or the Lawmakers guild?" Stella asked Kara.

"I never thought about that in years." Kara muttered, drifted away with thoughts. Well, she did think about that, she wanted to be just like her mother and stop criminals, and she do it now, in her own way. So, Kara couldn't imagine herself in the Lawmakers guild in this days. Besides, it was very far away, Krypton was destroyed it wasn't matter anymore.

"I thought you would say lawmakers for sure, you didn't want to be like Alura?" Stella asked in a venomous voice.

"Don't talk about my mother, she was a great woman!" Kara stood up; her hands were fists.

"Who arrested her twin sister! Who only tried to protect Krypton!" Stella called.

"Your mother hurt people!" Kara reminded her.

"She tried to save Krypton!" Stella retorted.

"In the wrong way!" Kara said.

"And you didn't feel it's wrong to help Alura arrest your aunt!" Stella mentioned, she tried to made this about Kara not about her. Kara was taken aback she was still upset that she helped her mom arrest aunt Astra, she knew it was the right thing to do but she didn't like the fact she took part in that.

"I didn't mean this would happen." Kara whispered.

"My parents are honest with me in contrast of yours." Stella said the rudest thing she could have thought on, so Kara wouldn't answered back. Kara was furious now; she was very mad. She grabbed her glasses, "Are you planning to use heat vision on me, Kara? I'm sure it would be a great idea to use it here in a building." Kara groaned and left her glasses on her face.

James, Winn and Cat just listened to the Kryptonians argue. Kara's phone ranged. "I need to answer this." She mumbled and planned to get out the office for a moment.

"You know how could hear what you'll say, just stay here." Stella told her. Kara rolled her eyes but answered.

"_Astra gave up Non's location..._" Stella heard Alex said.

Stella's pupils dilated, "What?! She would never do this to us!" Kara looked at Stella.

"Astra would never betray her soldiers or her husband." Kara told Alex on the phone. Alex answered and then Kara decided to go there as well. She hung up the phone. "I'm sorry, I need to go." Kara apologized and went out the office. Stella started to walk back and forth on her spot, they saw she was nervous. But what the other adults didn't see was that she smirked. Everything was working like they planned.

* * *

Cat come back to work on her computer by now. The developments were interesting and she was glad she found out Supergirl's identity, but she didn't expect to be involved in this story. She wasn't sure what to do because as long as Kara work on her place she is not saving the world. Cat need Kara less than the world who needs Supergirl. James and Winn sat there and waited for Kara to return.

Non told Stella that the bomb was activated. Her com was in a frequency only Kryptonian can here, so the other adults didn't hear it at all. Not that it was helped them because her father said it in Kryptonese. "She's back." Stella said when she heard Kara get inside the building. She knew Kara would be furious.

"It was a trap!" She yelled at Stella after she got inside the office and grabbed her. Winn and James stand up and went to Kara.

"You expect something else? We planned it all! We knew you won't agree to the trade so we thought on a backup plan! You really believed she would betray us?!" Stella smiled and released herself from Kara's grasp. This time Kara threw her glasses to the floor. "What? You want to fight me? We can do this, I'm sure the world would continue to admire you when they'll see you fight a child."

"Kara, calm down." James put his hand on Kara's shoulder.

"Everything will be fine." Winn added.

"Innocent people just died!" Kara called.

"And our whole planet died because no one wanted to listen, to hear the truth! Don't mourn the humans, they are ruining their planet, just like happened in Krypton." Stella reminded her.

"It's not a reason to kill." Kara told her.

"No, only to run away. Because that is the only thing the House of El know to do. Instead of trying to saving the planet they sent you and Kal here to earth. Your family gave up on Krypton! I might born on earth but I have more Kryptonian pride then you!" Stella called.

Kara had tears in her eyes. "We need to stop it; we need to find a solution." Kara tried to be logical.

"Then you need to agree the trade. This is the only option. I know you still respect her, please, I only want my mother back." Stella decided to change her tactic and talk to Kara's heart, that was the first time she used the English term for her mother, it was weird for her.

Kara thought about that for a moment, "I'll go talk to her." She decided.

* * *

"I met Stella. She is a nice girl." Kara told Astra.

"I know, she is an amazing daughter. She reminds you on this age." Astra sighed. "Anyway, you think it would be different because you met Stella this time?"

"I think it's going to be different because now I'm ready to listen. I was afraid to hear this story, but I feel so powerless like I could lose anything that matters to me, and I can't do anything about that and I assumed that how you felt back in Krypton." Kara explained.

"I don't deserve this credit." Astra told her.

"You do deserve it; I know the real you." Kara sat down.

"The woman you knew died on Krypton!" A tear fell from Astra's eye.

"I still believe there is good inside you." Kara said.

"I'm not worth this, I'm not worth your faith." Astra told her.

"Everyone deserves some faith, even you. Now, tell me what happened on Krypton, the truth." Kara asked.

* * *

"_You can come, they agreed._" Non told Stella through their com.

"Zhgames khap." Stella said. The other three adults looked at her, she said it from nowhere and it also was in Kryptonese.

"Where are you going?" Winn asked her, he understood what she said

Stella raised her eyebrows, "You know Kryptonese?" She asked, surprised.

"Yes, I'm trying to learn it." Winn explained.

"Impressive." Stella mumbled.

"Wait, so you are just leaving?" James asked her.

"Kara agreed to the trade, I don't have any other reason to stay here." Stella told them and jumped from the office's balcony.

* * *

Stella flew to the location of the trade, she arrived there just after her father came with their prisoner. She landed next to her father and waited her mother would come to them. Her father freed Henshaw so he and her mother started walking. When Astra came to their spot, she hugged them. Stella didn't have many family hugs like this one. She was very glad to see her mother.

"Ukiemodh rrip, jeju." Stella told her mother and hugged her again. Astra kissed Stella's head,

"Something wrong." Kara said and looked around. The soldiers flew to the area.

"Prepare to attack!" Non ordered.

"Ukr?" Stella asked, that was not part of the plan.

"Stop! Stand down!" Astra called.

"We must strike now, general. We have them in our mercy." Non told Astra.

"Honor the agreement, Non. There will be no more battles today." Astra decided. Stella looked at her parents, she agreed with her mother on this, her father tried to decide something without consulting them.

"Withdraw!" Non ordered and flew with the soldiers away.

"Do not mistake my compassion for weakness. This is not a truce." Astra told Kara.

"Then let's call it a start." Kara said. Astra flew to the air and waited for Stella.

"Bye Kara, it was interesting to meet you." Stella told her.

"Stella." Astra called her daughter.

"Coming." Stella said and flew to the air. Astra and Stella flew away from there.

"So, who is that girl?" Hank could finally ask.

"My other cousin, Stella." Kara explained to him.

"They have a child?" Hank asked.

"Apparently. She told Cat I'm Supergirl, she knows." Kara told them.

"She is different than I thought she would be." Alex said.

"She grew up to be a solider like her parents but I have faith in her, she can be different from them." Kara said, looking at the sky.

"She blew up your identity to your boss and you believe in her?" Hank asked.

"Yes, I am, because she just followed her parents' orders." Kara answered.

* * *

Astra and Stella flew back together to Fort Rozz. "I'm glad you're back." Stella told her mother.

"I know." Astra answered.

"Are you alright? Kara told me they tortured you." Stella asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, we knew they would probably do that. Our plan worked perfectly."

"Right." Stella nodded.

"You've done a great job with Kara." Astra smiled to her daughter.

"Nahkluv." Stella smiled to her mother. They landed and got inside. Non was still upset.

"Go to your room." Astra told Stella. She obeyed and left to her room. Her parents knew she can hear them, but there is a difference between fighting in front of her or fighting when she is not in the room.

"We should have attacked. That was a mistake." Non told Astra after Stella left.

"No, we're not. We have honor and you shouldn't decide to organize an attack by yourself!" Astra called.

"Alright." Non muttered.

"I know you upset and you don't agree with me, but I'm the general and this is my decision." Astra clarified.

She went to her daughter's room. Stella heard her come and waited for her on her bed. "Ukr is upset because he worried about you and so did I." Stella explained, they both were nervous even though they hide it.

"I know you two didn't agree with my plan, but it worked and we can continue with our goal now." Astra told Stella.

"May I say I didn't like that plan? I was really worried..." Stella muttered and lowered her head.

"I know that, but everything is fine now, you have nothing to worry about." Astra came to sit on the bed next to her daughter and hugged her. She knew Non needs some time to calm down alone and this experience reminded her how much her daughter is important to her, she just wanted to spend some time with Stella. "Now, tell me about your mission, I want to hear everything."

* * *

Kara flew to CatCo. She was a bit mad that only now she found out about Hank's powers, they could be useful to convince Cat she is not Supergirl. But that was too late, Stella ruined any chance she had to deny it. So, Kara decided to go to the office as Supergirl. She hoped Cat would be more patient to Supergirl.

"I'm never realized how absurd you look in that ridiculous outfit. Blue, yellow and red, it's like a color wheel threw up. Though, I don't think the clothes Stella wore are good for heroes." Cat told Supergirl after she came.

"I'm sorry you got involved in this, Ms. Grant. I know you probably very mad at me, but at least you now understand why I couldn't tell you this? If people know my identity it's put them in danger. I'm sorry I lied to you but please don't tell this to anyone." Kara apologized.

"After Stella left, I watched the news coverages of Supergirl. All the interrupted muggings, and the averted car crashes. And the more I watched, the more I thought about the terrible that happen while you work for me as Kara. It made me realized how little this job means to you." Cat told Supergirl, but she talked to her like it was Kara.

"That not true, I'm really love my job." Kara said, she didn't expect to do a conversation like this as Supergirl.

"Every minute that you waste playing assistant in here is a minute someone out there is not getting saved. I'm not going to partake in this ruse any longer." Cat declared.

"Look, Ms. Grant, this job, this place is more important to me then you realize. Every superhero has a secret identity, this is mine. Superman also have a daily job, is part of our role as heroes. We are aliens, we need a place who can keep us humane, this is the place who does it for me. I need to be Kara Danvers; I can't be only Supergirl the whole day. So, please, Ms. Grant if you really want to help Supergirl you'll need to let me continue be Kara Danvers in here." She begged to her boss, before she would get fired.

"Fine, somehow you convinced me, I won't fire you." Cat sighed.

"Great, then I'll see you tomorrow morning as Kara." She said and flew away from the window.

* * *

**Author note**: Stella didn't know how to say mother in English is because I had two friends who told me that they always called to their parents in the native language of the family even when English is their first language, so I used it and decided to do that for Stella her parents are only 'jeju and ukr'.  
Because Stella came to the office, I realized it's not made sense that Kara would still get to the DEO before the torturing started, so Kara was late.  
Stella was born on earth, I researched a lot about Kryptonians pregnancy and they are capable to be pregnant, but they were just used mostly in the genesis chambers. Astra all pregnancy was on earth.  
I know I gave up about Max story and the scenes related to it, let's say it happened in the time of the trade and Kara didn't found out about that.  
The Lawmakers Guild was mentioned in the series Krypton not in the comics, but Alura was a judge and the guild have huge part in the Kryptonian society so I used in this guild either.  
I decided to change a bit Astra and Kara's dialog, but it was still like the one from the series.  
Stella said 'come I' because I read that the Kryptonese sentence structure is verb-subject-object. I'm very trying to do the Kryptonese language correctly.  
I read that I can omit the 'I' in the sentence of 'I love you, mom.' So, I did it. I tried to used what Kara told to her fake mother in season 3 episode 6 but from what I could heard she only said: 'Ukiemodh, jeju'. So, I tried to use the correct form of the sentence.  
Kara still found out that Hank is a Martian just like it happened in the episode I just didn't found a reason to write it in this fanfic because it's the same scene and nothing change in it.

**Translation**:  
ampahr-general, for female  
inah-daughter  
ukr-father  
jeju-mother  
zhgam-come, the 'es' is like 'ing'  
khap-I, for female  
ukiem-love, odh it's suffix  
rrip-you, for female  
nahkluv-thanks


End file.
